


Cold Comfort

by xtricks



Series: Cold Comfort [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

"This is stupid." Scott yelled. "I'm going to f-freeze out here! Magneto's going to laugh himself to death."

"No ya ain't!" Logan yelled back. "And get yer ass up and keep movin!"

"Why? Goddammit Logan, there isn't anywhere to go!" Scott stumbled and fell to his knees. He hardly felt the bite of ice and snow through his clothes. He was starting to feel pleasantly numb and he knew that was a bad sign but he didn't care. Suddenly he was choking as Logan hauled on his collar. Scott scrambled back to his feet, shoving roughly at the Canadian.

"Move!" The son-of-a-bitch bellowed.

He wasn't as cold now, he was too angry. "What the hell are you thinking? Are you going to keep us alive by force of will?"

Scott gestured at the gray curtain of snow whipping by. They were somewhere in god-forsaken North Dakota, really the middle of nowhere, tricked and abandoned by Toad and Mystique. The two mutants were probably sitting in front of a warm fireplace, drinking cocoa and wondering who was going to find their frozen bodies in the spring. Scott shuddered and staggered as a hard blast of wind hit him. The anger didn't last. He was too tired and too cold.

"Well I ain't gonna just lie down and die!" Logan yelled over the wind. "When they find my frozen ass, I'm gonna be on my feet!"

Scott tripped again and Logan hauled him to his feet and dragged him for several steps. The wind stabbed at his exposed skin like knives and the whip of snow on his face was like sandpaper. Logan wrapped an arm around his waist and put his body between Scott's and the wind. He was to exhausted to do anything besides bow his head and let Logan shove him along.

He was vaguely aware of a slight lessening of weather but to numb to really feel it. The dull gray light dimmed further then Scott groaned as he was roughly jostled then allowed to sink to the ground.

"Scott - dammit - Scott!" Logan was crouched in front of him, hands cupped over his numb face. He could feel the dig of Logan's blunt fingers only as dull pressure. They were in the lee of a big rock, cutting the wind a little but it was still bitterly cold. "Can Jeannie find ya? Scott? Can she find ya? Or Cerebro?"

Scott pulled his knees to his chest, shuddering, trying to hold onto what little warmth he had left. "O-only if-ff I'm c-c-conscious. S-she can'tt find me if I'm out. O-r C-cerebro."

"Okay, you stay awake then, Cyke," Logan muttered barely audible over the shrieking wind. "Jesus -"

Scott tucked his head against his knees and shook. He was Logan's only chance of survival as well. The Canadian mutant wasn't linked to Jean and didn't set off Cerebro's sensors. He clenched his fists in his leather gloves fighting to hang on. He'd cursed the sweaty heat of his black leather and kevlar uniform when practicing in the danger room but now - it was useless against the bitter Dakota cold. Logan shoved at him, pushing him into a nook in the rock he'd found as the best shelter available. "W - hat?"

"Shut up," Logan muttered, crushing himself against Scott, wrapping his arms around him and tucking Scott's head under his chin. Scott turned his face into the man's scratchy neck and closed his eyes. He could feel a little heat, Logan's breath stirring his hair and the warmth of the man's arms around him. Logan was plastered as close as he could get; he'd partially unzipped his uniform and put Scott's numb hands against his skin. Scott couldn't feel it. Logan had wrapped his legs around Scott's. It wasn't going to be enough. He was very, very tired. Even Logan's hissed curses didn't stir him. Scott sighed and nestled closer. He wasn't so cold now.

"Damm. Dammit -" Logan was whispering in his ear. "D-don't you die. Don't you die on me, Cyke. Cyke? Scott - ? "

"Shh - j-just tired. Sssokay. Just need t-to rest," Scott murmured. He just needed to rest a little.

END

**Author's Note:**

> These stories were written in the early 2000s, well before movies 2 and 3 came out.


End file.
